


The five times she did not reach for his hand

by davincescode



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincescode/pseuds/davincescode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent recalled the five times Yuffie did not reach for his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The five times she did not reach for his hand

    First: 

**T** heir first meeting was awkward at best. She declared her possession on their materias; and they announced her ‘a brat’. Their eyes met briefly across the forest ground as the others member of the groups were discussing  what should be the best course of action regarding the pesky ninja girl. The part of him that was a Turk once contemplated holding out his hand as a sign of peace but their gaze was too soon broken. She did not take his hand then. 

    Second:

     **H** e woke up from the nightmare, gloved hand clutching tightly his chest where he remembered his heart to have been torn out by the beast of his dream. He only realised later on that it was no dream, a fact that she was too quickly to remind him since it was not “ _Everyday that she gets to save a Valentine_ ”. And yet, despite his recent injury, she had waited for him to take the first tentative step to be on his own feet. She knew he needed it, and she did not take his hand. 

    Third: 

     **H** e read the invitation in his hands. Each letter was finely engraved as befitting the royal title that was her birthright. She wanted him to come to the wedding. They made a joke about how foolish it was that a princess may not marry whomever she so wished. They also made a joke about how dated and ancient the Wutian custom were. He remembered offering her a way out. “ _Let me be your helping hand, even if just for awhile until the custom was rewritten._ ”, he remembered saying. She did not take his offer. She was a princess, and a princess do right by her people. While the offer was appreciated, she did not take his hand.     

    Fourth: 

     **H** e took a seat by her bedside in her resting chamber. Her hair had lost all its dark shading and was now white, like a change from Fall to Winter. The son she bore had now become the sun of Wutai. She was so proud of the man that boy had grown into, her Hisahito. She asked him why he was not in the royal hall and tended to the bureaucracy. An emperor must not loiter. She did not take his hand. She was holding her son’s. 

    Fifth: 

     **T** ired and  _aged_ , the emperor had looked in his mourning colour. Even the sun of Wutai may not be spared from grief; and  _thick_ was the air deeply haunted by the scent of rain and burning incense. White has never been her colour; it seemed to make her vanished into the coffin in which she lain. He waited until all had said their good bye before he made his approach. She did not take his hand. Beside him, the emperor’s young son reached up. The boy’s tiny fingers soon laced through his grandmother’s favourite Tengu. 


End file.
